My Little Bro, Edward
by Constance.Alexandra
Summary: Edward is the youngest Cullen.I mean, technically. This is how the older siblings treat they're little vampire bro, Edward. R&R.Just a lot of oneshots.
1. Emmett

Disclaimer-I do not own the characters!

Bond #1

EMPOV

Year. 1953

I was walking up the stairs when I heard Esme and my little bro, Edward, yelling at each other. Esme and Edward had been getting in fights a lot recently, and we all said it was his inner seventeen year old kicking in.

But it was hard on me. First of all, because he always lost and wouldn't come out of his room for the rest of the day. Secondly, Esme hated it and became depressed, and thirdly, he was my little brother. He was the baby of the family. I mean, we even treated him that way. He doesn't get grounded; instead he goes to his room for an hour. A.k.a, timeout.

"Well, what if I don't want to!?!" Edward screamed. Ahh, this was about chores.

Even though were vampires, we still have to do chores.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you stop it right now!" Esme screamed back. That's when the pain kicked in. "You're grounded! Go to your room and stay there until I say you can come out!" What? Edward was grounded. Okay, I take back what I said before.

He stormed out of the study and slammed the door behind him. Once he got to his room, you could hear dry sobs coming from inside.

Time for me to be a big brother. I knocked on the door.

"What do you want, Emmett?" he asked.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. Then, I walked over and sat next to him.

_Let it all out, little bro. _I thought. Edward started dry sobbing again against my shoulder. I started to comfort him by rubbing circles on his back. "Shh. Calm down." I said. But he wouldn't.

I knew it was hard for him. I mean he never gets in trouble. Like I said, he gets timeout instead.

Edward stopped crying after a while and straightened up. "I don't get it. I've never been grounded before." He cringed at the thought of him being grounded.

I sighed. "Well, I got grounded last month when I acted like a six year old. Maybe it's because you're acting immature. You may be the baby, but you're still old enough to act mature." Wow. I sounded like a big brother.

Edward looked at the floor. After a minute he randomly hugged me.

"Thank you." He said.

"Hey, your family it's what we do." I ruffled his hair, and that earned me a glare.

"Okay, get out before Esme gets more mad then she already is." I rolled my eyes and started to walk out. But I stopped.

"One more thing, have you seen my CD?" I asked. He looked down guiltily.

"I may know where it is." I glared at him.

"Fine, it's in my car." He admitted. I groaned and went outside to retrieve it.

He may be my brother, but he will get payback for that.

**A/N-HOW DO YOU LIKE? IT TOOK A LOT OF THINKING. THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. BUT THIS ONE DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF STUFF TO ADD. IF YOU KNOW A THING THAT GOES WITH THE THEME, TELL ME. R&R!!!!!!**


	2. Jasper

Disclaimer-I do not own these characters.

Bonding #2

JPOV

Year. 1955

After a year with the Cullen's, I realized that I had a little brother. His name is Edward. I'm only forty years older then him, but he's seventeen and a new seventeen year old. Everyone else is at least eighteen and a half.

So, we treat him like a baby. He hates it most of the time, but when he's getting in trouble, he loves it. He's only been grounded once, and he mostly get's a timeout or scolding. And, the occasional spanking.

But let's just say Edward is a trouble maker.

That's his teenage, immature self kicking in. He used to be calm, but after fifty years of trying, you kind of give up.

So, on this very day, I was walking through the halls when Edward came down the hall with a scared look on his face.

"What did you do?" I asked him, not caring that everyone in the house can hear it.

He stopped abruptly and stared at me in shock. "Um…nothing." He lied. I rolled my eyes. _Edward. I'll tell on you for lying. _I used my baby like voice that got on his nerves. Then, I sent a feeling that makes you spill your guts.

"I broke Rosalie's lamp that cost a thousand bucks and I spilled paint in Alice's closet. I'm sorry." He said quickly. My mouth popped open.

You see what I'm talking about, he's a devious teenager.

"Edward…you. Oh my god, you're dead." He sighed.

"You don't think I know that already. I'm going to get grounded again." He looked down at the floor. He hated being grounded. I felt bad for saying this to Edward.

"Hey, how bad could it be? You have to by Rosalie a new lamp and go shopping with Alice. That's probably all. Just, please, don't enrage Alice again. Remember, I have to share a room with the girl." He laughed.

"You really think that's all?" I sighed.

"You may get timeout." He got embarrassed. "Hey, you're lucky that you get that instead of being grounded all the time."

He smiled then sighed. "They're home." I patted his back. I knew what I had to do.

I had to protect my brother from being mauled.

Edward thanked me, you know, since he can read my mind. We heard Rosalie walk into her room and scream. "Edward Cullen! You get over here right now! I hope you have a thousand dollars because you're buying me another one!" He sighed and went downstairs.

Five minutes later Alice screamed. "Ahh! My clothes! Edward, you're going shopping with me for a whole day to pay this off!" You could hear Edward sigh.

"Hold on. I'm cleaning up Rose's lamp." He told Alice. I knew Alice was going to slap him. But, I had to let her or I would get an extra hard one.

He walked upstairs and was slapped in the face by Alice. He stumbled back and raised his hand to slap her back. I ran in and grabbed him. "Stop it, Edward." He stopped and relaxed.

"I'm sorry about your clothes, Alice. I'll go shopping with you for a whole day." He hated loosing.

She nodded her head. "That you will. I'm telling Esme and you're going to get a whooping." His mouthed popped open and then closed all of the sudden. Esme was home.

"Well, er… see you later little bro." And I left.

You see, my little brother was actually, the exact little brother that we are all scared of.

**A/N-HOW DO YOU LIKE? I MOGHT RIGHT A STORY ABOUT THIS. BUT PROBABLY NOT. R&R!**


	3. Alice

Disclaimer-Okay, so I know that this is a continuation of Jaspers bonding but I had to write Edward and Alice shopping together! And obviously, I don't own these characters.

Bond #3

APOV

Year. 1955

He was silent on the whole walk over to the mall. The only thing he actually said was to his self. And it was just complaining that I was making him walk!

We arrived at the mall and since this was payback for destroying my closet, we weren't going to any stores of his pick. Edward shot me an evil look when he heard that.

"That's not fair. I should at least be able to go to one store of my choosing." He complained, again.

I simply shook my head. "Children don't get to pick the stores they go to. What makes you think you're the exception?" This earned me another glare.

"I am not a child. I just can act childish at times. So can Emmett and I don't see him going into a female store." God, was it annual complain day or something?

"Edward, just go along with it. The more you complain the longer we'll be here." He sighed in defeat and I smiled. Usually, only Carlisle or Esme won a fight with Edward. He's just so stubborn!

We walked into Macys and went straight to, since this was a punishment, the women's department. Edward groaned when he realized where we were going.

"Can I go to my department?" He asked. I shook my head again.

"Children can't wonder by them selves, either."

So he followed me around the whole store. When we went to the men's department, I said we were getting stuff for Jasper and he could not have anything.

But while we were walking, I realized something. Edward acted like a little brother to me.

He always broke something. Or he would always get in trouble. I mean, I can only remember five days that he hasn't gotten yelled at.

But why did he act up? I couldn't quite understand it.

Rosalie said it was probably because he was bored. Emmett and the rest of us said it was because he was lonely.

But, since I'm an overly curious person, I asked.

"Edward? Why do you act up all the time?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're always in trouble, or you're destroying people's stuff! Why?"

He smiled. "I don't always do it, just a few times a week. Anyways, it's none of your business."

I spun around and pushed him into a wall. "It is my business if you're going to mess up my stuff. Now, mister, tell me." He glared at me and shrugged me off. Instead of answering, he walked towards the malls exit. I ran at inhuman speed before I grabbed him.

"Stop, Alice! I am going home! I don't care what you say about it or what Esme says, but you are the most annoying thing that's touched this planet and I will not spend time with you alone. When I do, it's like punishment for killing people." He said acidly.

Those words stung me so much that I let go. If I could cry, tears would be pouring over.

Edward realized what he said was mean and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry for being rude. I just don't like it when people invade my personal business." The way he looked when he said that made me laugh.

He read my thoughts and shot a look at me.

Edward hates it when we think that he looks like a little boy getting in trouble, or when we call him our little brother. But, he did look like a little boy getting in trouble.

"Let's go home. I won't tell Esme. Trust me."


	4. Rosalie

Disclaimer-I do not own these characters. SM does!

Bonding # 2

Year. 1964

RPOV

My little brother. Well, he was supposed to be my husband, but he didn't want me. So we made him our little brother. He doesn't specifically know that we do all that we do because he's my little brother, but he knows enough.

Edward got out of his bad boy stage at the turn of the decade. He finally decided to be mature. After getting countless timeouts and thousands of scoldings, he decided to become mature.

I'm really glad he did, too. I mean, he's broken my lamp, ruined my closet, trashed my car, and blackmailed me! It was like pure torture when you walked into this house! But, he stopped.

That doesn't mean he still doesn't get in trouble. We all do. Like at this very moment Emmett, my husband, is grounded from his car. And Alice, my psychic sister, is in timeout for yelling at Esme.

About the timeout's, Edward started complaining that he's the only one who get's timeout. So, Esme and Carlisle decided that we older kids get it too. You know, he could've just made him get grounded instead, but no. Edward always get's his way, because he's the baby! Well, I'm the prettiest, shouldn't I be spoiled?

Esme scolded me for being shallow when I told her that. Oh yeah, I also got a timeout for that. Life, well, not life technically, but you get it, is so unfair.

Any way's, I needed to talk to Carlisle about a raise in my allowance, when I heard the magic words. "Edward, sit in the corner." Then you hear the beautiful sound of Edward sighing, an angry sigh, and doing as told.

Perfect, I thought. This would be even more fun. I didn't even notice he was in trouble. What did he do?

So, I walked in and saw him in the corner, upset naturally. Carlisle looked up from his book and smiled.

"Yes, Rosalie?" This is even better. Edward sitting there, not being smiled at. Having to hear Carlisle think how perfect I am and how bad he is.

"Um…I was wondering if I could raise my allowance. I mean, it's been the same price since the forties. I think I deserve a raise. I always help Esme around the house and I fix the cars. So, what do you say?"

Carlisle stared at me for a second, and then laughed. Not a mean laugh, just a thoughtful laugh.

"Why not? You do help around. But, you have to do one thing to get it." Edward all of the sudden tensed up.

"And…" I eagerly pushed him to tell me.

"You have to spend the whole day with your wonderful brother." And Carlisle pointed to Edward, whose head was against the wall.

"Wait, I have to spend a whole day with him. A whole?" I asked, maybe I heard wrong.

Carlisle nodded. "It can start now if you want the raise faster."

I started thinking which was better, more money, or a whole day with Edward.

I guess you know my answer.

"Get up Edward." I sighed. Edward noticeably sighed and stood up.

"Am I in charge of him for a whole day?" Edward's eyes got scared at the thought of me in charge. Well, he should be.

"Yes, you are. Have fun."

I literally dragged Edward out of the office and to my room. I then threw him on the bed. Alice appeared with the chains.

"What…are…those…for?" Edward asked, scared.

"When you decide to be a seventeen year old, I'll need them to lock you up." Edward's eyes widened.

I looked around my room for an idea of what to do for twenty four hours. An evil plan all of the sudden popped in my mind.

"Edward, how about we make you a personal servant for twenty four hours?"

"But…that…Rosalie…you…I thought…UGH!"

Yes! "Clean my room."

So, the day carried on. I commanded Edward to do numerous things. He cleaned my room, my car, my feet, massaged my back, did my hair, etc. It was amazing.

Until the last hour.

"I don't want to clean the windows. This isn't even your house." He complained.

Anger built up in me. This was my house! I live in it and I'm of legal age. He on the other hand is not!

"You do as I…" I was cut off from my dry sobbing.

"Rose, what's wrong?" What was wrong? Wads I having a nervous break down?

It took me five minutes to realize it.

"I just…I just want a house. I want everything that I lost! And then you reminded me of my old home and then you told me that I didn't have one." He came over and sat next to me. "I'm sorry. That was disrespectful of me."

He hugged me and I hugged back.

Thoughts whirled through my head, but one thought caught my eye.

I'm stuck with a seventeen year old brother for the rest of eternity.

**A/N- I KNOW ITS BAD, BUT I TRIED. IM GONNA WORK ON DARKENED SKY TONIGHT, SO IF YOU'RE READING THAT, YEAH. IM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH BACOUSE I'M GONNA BE IN CAMP FOR THREE WEEKS. BUT ILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN!**


End file.
